Contemporary dishwashers include one or more racks to receive and hold utensils that may be treated in the treating chamber. The utensils in the rack may be sprayed with liquid supplied from one or more spray arm assemblies to wash off food soil from the surface of the utensils according to a wash cycle.
For some dishwashers, oversized utensils, such as a pie pan or a deep bowl, may not be able to stand in the rack, and may need to be laid down for washing. This configuration may limit the number of utensils that may be loaded in the rack for washing, and further mask enhanced chemical action by liquid provided to the utensils.